Billy Soulsucker
by Neo-Robin
Summary: Johnny Rancid is attacking the city, but he is not the real criminal....


**Billy Soulsucker.**

**The Rescue.**

"Hey Robin!" called Cyborg from the mainroom.

"What?"

"Want to play some games?"

"No, thanks, maybe you should ask Beastboy." Suggested Robin.

"I already did."

"And?" asked Robin.

"He said no."

"Why?"

"I don't know!" said Cyborg. "He said he needed to get some rest."

"Hmmmmm…"

Just then the red lights start flashing.

"Trouble!" said Robin.

The screen showed Johnny Rancid attacking the city with a robot looking Jaguar.

"What is it Robin?" asked Starfire.

"Its Johnny Rancid, Titans! Go!"

Robin got on his motorcycle,

Cyborg on the T-Car,

Beastboy turned into a hummingbird,

Raven teleported through the ground,

Starfire flew to the direction where Johnny was.

They arrived. Johnny rancid had already devastated the street and his mechanical Jaguar was almost about to hurt a little boy who was crouched on the ground.

"Teen titans! Attack!" shouted Robin.

Raven picked up a street light with her power and batted the creature away from the boy, which was followed by a powerful ray and a barrage of green starbolts. Then at last the mechanical Jaguar was destroyed. The Titans looked around for a trace of Johnny but there was nothing.

"AAAWWWW, not again!" said Cyborg.

Starfire approached the frightened little boy.

"Are you ok?" said Starfire, holding out her hand.

The boy looked at Starfire.

"Do I look scary?" asked the boy.

"Why do you ask?" said Starfire, confused about the pointless question that the boy asked.

"Well, do you?" asked the boy.

"No, but you do look handsome." Said Starfire with a smile.

"Wrong answer!" said the boy, suddenly taking out an orb of some kind and making his lips the form that looked like he was sucking in air.

Starfire felt a little weird. She felt heavy and dizzy. The boy's eyes suddenly turned blood red. Then Starfire felt as if the boy was pulling her to him. The boy then started sucking in air, sucking in Starfire's soul in with the air and then blew her soul inside the orb.

"Starfire!" shouted Robin.

Starfire's body fell limp on the floor.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed the boy.

The boy put the orb inside his pocket and then he started to float.

"So… this is your friends gift! What else can she do?" said the boy.

Then he suddenly held up his hand, his hand started to glow like starfire's hand when she was about to attack, except his was blood red.

"What did you do with Starfire?" shouted Robin getting his electric disks ready.

"Nothing, except borrow her soul for.. Let's say for some fun!" said the boy, throwing blood red starbolts everywhere, laughing evilly.

Then Raven grabbed three wooden boards and threw them at the boy, he got hit.

"Ohhh! Very useful!" said the boy.

Suddenly the boy lifted up his hands to make 4 mechanical beasts with the objects that were destroyed from the fight.

"Th-That's Johnny Rancid's skill!" said Cyborg surprised.

"Yes, I already got his soul and I used a holographic image of his soul to lure you in!" said the boy.

The four mechanical beasts attacked, one disappearing into the sewage drain.

Robin threw his bird-a-rang at the beast, destroying it.

Cyborg shot his sonic cannon, destroying another.

Beastboy turned into an alligator and crushed the beast with his jaws.

"Blleughhh! Tastes like oil!" said Beastboy in disgust.

But a mechanical snake, which came from the back wrapped around Raven with all its might, caught Raven. Raven struggled to get free, but the more she struggled, the more tighter the snake wrapped around her.

"Don't struggle, it'll be finished in a second." Said the boy with a huge grin on his face. He got close to Raven and did the same steps as he did to starfire, but this time a bit faster. The snake let go of Raven and Raven's body fell in Beastboy's hands.

"GREAT!" said the boy, and he teleported himself to some distinct place in the city.

"We have to find him!" said Beastboy, looking worriedly at Raven's limp body, Robin holding Starfire's.

Then they found what looked like a card. It wrote:

_Billy Soulsucker._

"Billy Soulsucker?" questioned Robin.

"Maybe its his name." Said Cyborg.

"He'll show up, we just have to wait." Said Cyborg.

"Yeah." Said Robin and Beastboy, holding the two bodies of the ladies.

They went back to the tower.

(5 hours later…)

"Still no sign of him!" said Robin walking around in circles in front of the T.V.

The bodies of Starfire, and Raven were on the sofas.

Then the red light flashed again.

"He's here!" said Robin.

The titans rushed out.

They saw the boy on mechanical spider legs (Gizmo) and Red eyes (Starfire) and his right hand black (Raven) and his left hand pink (Jinx) He had two mechanical lions beside him (Johnny).

"Oh, My, God! He's got almost everyone's powers!" said Cyborg.

"Not for long!" said Robin as he charged.

Billy noticed them and Threw bricks everywhere and shielded himself with Raven's power. The shield cleared, and then suddenly Beastboy jumped up from behind and grabbed Billy by his neck. While Beastboy was struggling to keep Billy still, Robin got sight of the orb glowing furiously in his pocket; Robin took it out.

"NO!" shouted Billy, shaking off Beastboy and running towards Robin.

"Ah..Whoops!" said Robin, teasingly, dropping the orb.

Billy saw the orb fall to the ground and break into a million pieces.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Billy.

Billy started trembling, then his body and soul disappeared with a white light. Then from the broken orb, the souls of the people Billy trapped flew out like steam. Starfire's soul went inside her body, and Raven in hers.

"Star! Are you okay?" asked Robin.

"Yes, Robin." Said Starfire smiling.

Raven woke up and found herself in Beastboy's arms. She stood up quickly: her face was red.

"W-Well.. Do you think you're all right?" asked Beastboy blushing.

"Y-Yeah.." Said Raven blushing also.

"Okay this is a touching moment, but where's Billy?" asked Cyborg.

"I think he's gone forever, and will not cause any trouble again."

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"Let's go home." Said Robin.

"Who's in for a round of video game?" asked Beastboy.

"Not, me, I'm bushed." Said Cyborg yawning.

Robin laughed.

The End

Hope You Enjoyed

More coming….Stand by….

Brought to you by: Neo-Robin


End file.
